Biro Jodoh (?)
by RiverBloody-13
Summary: Ino masih setia dengan status singlenya di umur 27 tahun, bahkan ia tak perduli akan omongan keluarga maupun para sahabat yang telah menikah itu, dirinya masih setia untuk sendiri juga hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter anak- Bad Sumarry - Rate: M (18 ) Full Content Dewasa. Pair: TobiIno, KakaSaku, SasuFemNaru, NaruHina, dll.


**Untuk sebelumnya saya minta maaf kepada para readers yang setia akan cerita "Hanya Settingan" tapi saya selaku Author sepertinya tak akan mampu tuk melanjutkan ceritanya, hiks~**

 **Jadi saya pun menggantikan posisi story tersebut dengan story baru yang mungkin akan readers sukai! Huwaaaa gommenasai minna-san T.T, ini beneran deh saya gak bisa lanjutin, tetiba rasanya aneh buat lanjutin, jadi terpaksa ku Hapus dari peredaran, dan semoga dengan pengganti ceritanya, kalian tetap menyukai apa yang aku buat di akun ini, *mewek di pojokan sambil meluk Kakashi dan Kagami* hueeee hounto gommen sekali lagi saya minta maaf!**

 **Saa~ have fun to read my new story dengan crack pair Tobirama x Ino, kalo KakaSaku juga ada kok, ada juga SasuFemNaru, ada juga NaruHina, di fict baru ini! Happy Read!**

 **Oh dan crack pair ini, ku mendapatkannya dari salah satu author yg buat crack pair Tobi-Ino dan tu hawttt banget ^-^ ahhh author river menyukainya... Yeyyhhaaa~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

• **Biro Jodoh (?) •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Story: © River Bloody**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **\- TobiIno (Tobirama x Ino)**

 **Slight**

 **\- KakaSaku, SasufemNaru, NaruHina, etc**

 **Cast: All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime/Kasar/ juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, AU, DLDR, Typo, Gaje, Mainstream, all of them :v**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort,Drama, Slice of Life, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO Under 18, TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ino masih setia dengan status singlenya di umur 27 tahun, bahkan ia tak perduli akan omongan keluarga maupun para sahabat yang telah menikah itu, dirinya masih setia untuk sendiri juga hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter anak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sore telah menjelang, waktu untuk para pegawai rumah sakit ataupun dokter untuk berganti shift dengan yang lainnya. tak jauh dari sana, nampak seorang wanita dengan surai blondienya melangkahkan kaki untuk bergegas pulang, dikarenakan jam kerjanya telah habis. dengan senyuman ramah ia menyapa para suster ataupun pegawai yang melewatinya.

Langkahnya begitu mantap, sampai perlahan ia mulai memelankan langkahnya di akibatkan sebuah suara yang dapat di dengarnya dari belakang.

"Ino!" seru suara itu, dan yang dipanggil pun langsung menolehkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Sakura? ada apa," tanyanya yang nampak terheran dengan sahabat pinkynya itu.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?" tanyanya balik yang kini sudah di depan si blondie.

"Uhh, tentu saja, shift-ku sudah habis, memangnya kenapa, sakura?" ujarnya dengan penuh tanya

"Kita pulang bersama ya, kau tahu kan shiftku juga sudah selesai, tapi Kakashi masih ada meeting dengan kepala rumah sakit, uhh menyebalkan," sungutnya serta menggandeng sahabat blondienya keluar rumah sakit.

"Heeehh- tumben sekali suami mu ada rapat dengan kepala rumah sakit?" ucap Ino mengangkat alis sebelahnya.

"Biasa, Ayahku dan paman Fugaku sedang sekongkol, hahh sebenarnya ini perihal Kakashi yang akan di ajukan menjadi kepala rumah sakit yang baru, dan Sasuke jadi wakil kepala rumah sakitnya," jelas Sakura dengan memajukan bibirnya lima centi.

"Wahh, itu keren Sakura, kenapa kau tak mengikuti rapatnya? Kau kan anak kepala rumah sakitnya," goda Ino yang langsung dapat delikan dari si pinky, Ino pun hanya tertawa kecil, dan ia akhirnya menuruti Sakura untuk pulang bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

Di perjalanan pulang, Ino dan Sakura tampak asyik mengobrolkan masa di mana mereka kuliah sampai saat ini,lalu, obrolan berakhir menjurus ke Ino yang masih setia akan kesendiriannya.

"Nee~ Ino kenapa kau tak segera mencari pasangan? Maksudku, kekasih atau calon suami, umurmu kan sudah hampir kepala 3," ujar Sakura yang menoleh ke arah Ino, sedangkan si pirang menghela nafasnya sejenak ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari si pinky.

" _ **Forehead**_ , aku masih belum bisa untuk mencari kekasih ataupun calon suami, aku masih ingin sendiri, ayolah jangan bahas hal yang aku benci," ujar Ino menjawab pertanyaan sakral dari temannya.

"Pig, ingat umurmu sudah 27th, dan 3th lagi kau sudah kepala 3? kau tak malu apa dengan sahabat-sahabatmu yang sudah memiliki keluarga, seperti Naruko, Hinata, bahkan aku juga sudah menikah," balasnya kepada ino.

"Aku masih belum ingin, karena aku masih ingin sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, dan masih ingin bebas ke mana-mana. Sakura, alasan ku tak ingin berpacaran karena aku malas, ya jika kekasihku orangnya mengerti? jika tidak? yang ada aku tak bisa bekerja, dan lagi tak mudah untuk mencari tipikal yang ku inginkan. Terlebih aku ini sangat susah di atur, kau paham?" Ucap Ino yang terdengar panjang lebar, sakura yang mendengarnya menghela nafas, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi sahabatnya satu ini, hanya ino yang belum menikah sampai saat sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar susah, memang seperti apa tipikal yang kau inginkan? padahal pria-pria di rumah sakit banyak yang menyukaimu, contohnya Sai, kemudian Kankuro, Sasori, Gaara, lalu Deidara? Padahal mereka sudah pdkt denganmu, hahh- kurang apalagi sih ino," ucap sakura yang sepertinya tak ingin kalah dengan omongan Ino.

"Aku menolak mereka semua, forehead. jujur saja aku tak menyukai para dokter di sana, mereka semua memiliki tampang ganteng tapi kurasa aku kurang cocok dengan sikap yang mereka miliki, terlebih aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja, tak lebih sakura," ujarnya dengan mendesah malas. "Lalu, untuk kriteria ku, setidaknya pria idamanku itu, dia harus lebih tua dariku, lebih dewasa dan mapan, juga mengerti akan pekerjaan yang aku miliki, ya mungkin hanya segitu dulu," tambahnya yang kemudian ia tersenyum kepada sahabat pinkynya itu.

"Pig, are you seriously? Kau- kau menolak mereka semua, you're crazy, huh. dan... hahhhh, apa kriteriamu harus semacam itu? umur lebih tua, lebih dewasa, padahal kriteria semacam itu kan mereka juga memilikinya, ino," tukas sakura

"Sakura-chan, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasori, Deidara, juga Sai, mereka memang terlihat dewasa dan umur ya mungkin sama seperti Sasuke juga Kakashi, tapi mereka bukan tipikal yang aku inginkan. Lagipula, mereka seperti tak serius entah kenapa ada rasa yang aneh ketika mereka melakukan pdkt kepadaku," jelas Ino dengan mendesah berat.

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa terdiam, ia tak habis pikir jika Ino bisa merasakan hal semacam itu?

"Ino, mungkin ku yang sedikit salah karena telah melakukan obrolan tentang dirimu yang masih tetap sendiri ini, maafkan aku, habis ku kesal jika melihatmu yang selalu sendiri dan tak ada yang mendampingimu kemanapun kau pergi," ujarnya

"Masalah itu? hanya itukah, sakura-chan. aku selalu memaafkanmu, lagian tak masalah kau berbicara seperti itu, aku sudah terbiasa dan lagi kau tak usah khawatir denganku, daijoubu," tukasnya lalu mengulum senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Ino, kau yakin tidak apa denganmu yang tetap sendiri? uhhmm, bagaimana jika aku meminta Kakashi untuk mencarikan pasangan yang kau inginkan? atau ikut acara Biro Jodoh, ku mohon Ino, mau ya," tutur Sakura yang masih ngotot melakukan demi ino sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, terserah kamu saja deh, kalau tak cocok jangan salahkan aku ya," ucap Ino yang sepertinya harus mengalah saja akan sikap sahabat pinkynya itu.

Tak terasa mobil itupun telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura pun langsung turun tak lupa ia pamit dengan sohibnya si Ino, usai mengantar Sakura, Ino pun segera melajukan kendaraannya pulang ke apartmentnya. Ino, memang lebih menyukai tinggal sendiri di apartment, karena ia ingin hidup mandiri dan itu sudah sejak ia kuliah sampai sekarang. terkadang ia pulang ke rumah orangtuanya sekalian untuk melihat toko bunga milik ayahnya yang memang selalu laris. kebetulan sekali, tapi memang rumah orangtuanya dibuat menjadi satu dengan toko bunga yamanaka, yang terkenal akan bunga juga rangkaian bunganya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **» Biro Jodoh (?) «**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil berwarna putih itupun telah berada di basement apartment yang terletak di daerah Shinjuku. nampak seorang wanita blondie keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut, dan ia melangkahkan kakinya tuk menuju lift. Ino yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam lift dengan segera ia menekan tombol angka 9 untuk menuju ke apartment miliknya.

Di saat pintu lift akan tertutup ada sebuah tangan yang mencegahnya untuk menutup, Ino yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya langsung mengerutkan alisnya dan ia sedikit bingung akan kelakuan seseorang yang membuka pintu lift hampir menutup itu.

"akhirnya, masih sempat," ujarnya dengan nada yang nampak begitu datar. "Raikuro, cepatlah kau itu lamban sekali, tck," imbuhnya bernada malas kepada seorang anak kecil dengan surai hitam, yang nampak masih berumur 8 tahun.

"Paman, menyebalkan aku kan masih kekenyangan, huhh," balasnya dengan mencebikkan bibirnya kepada pria dengan surai putih tersebut.

"Jangan manja, dasar bocah," balasnya masih berwajah datar

Ino yang memperhatikannya sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pun langsung mengomentari si pria dewasa tersebut.

"Kalau sama anak kecil jangan kasar-kasar, itu tak baik untuk perkembangannya, tuan," ucapnya yang sedikit menyindir, sedangkan yang disindir hanya mendengus.

"Bukan urusan anda, nona kecil. dia keponakanku jadi terserah aku yang mengurusnya bagaimana? Hehh," tukasnya dan pria itu menyusul anak kecil laki-laki itu untuk masuk ke dalam lift. lalu, lift menutup kembali dan menuju tujuan yang ino tuju, sedangkan pria tadi menekan di angka 13.

"Maaf, tapi saya hanya memberitahu saja, tuan. karena saya bukan nona kecil, saya sudah dewasa, dan sebagai dokter anak saya harus memahami bagaimana sifat-sifat dari segala macam anak di usianya," balas Ino yang mulai semakin kesal akan pria dengan surai putih di sebelahnya.

Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah dua orang dewasa di kiri kanannya.

"Nee-chan, daijoubu, paman memang selalu bersikap begitu kepadaku, tapi sebenarnya dia penyayang kok," sahut anak kecil itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino kepada bocah itu untuk memastikan, dan si pria itu langsung menyahutnya.

"Dengarkan, apa kata keponakanku? dia sudah tahu akan sikap yang aku miliki, memang begini. jadi tidak ada masalah bukan?" ujarnya dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan, tuan. tapi, lain kali bersikaplah yang baik terhadap anak kecil seperti keponakanmu, setidaknya memori dalam otaknya tidak cepat rusak oleh sikap-sikap orang dewasa yang begitu arogan juga egois," ujarnya membalas ucapan pria putih tersebut dengan sedikit bernada sarkas.

"Siapa yang egois, siapa yang arogan? baru kenal saja sudah berbicara seperti itu, jangan melihat orang dari sampulnya, nona, lihatlah dalamnya, tck," balas pria itu tak mau kalah dengan ucapan Ino yang masih terus-terusan menyindirnya.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan pria itu akan membalasnya, tapi sangat di sayangkan karena lift yang ia naiki bersama pria juga anak kecil itu berdenting. tanda jika tujuannya telah sampai di lantai 9.

"dasar orang tua, bisanya hanya seenaknya saja akan sikap mereka, ehm, adik manis jika pamanmu masih berbuat begitu kau lapor saja kepada ayahmu, atau kau bisa ke tempat neechan, untuk mengadu mungkin. kau bisa ke apartment nee-chan yang bernomorkan 9016, oh ini kartu nama nee-chan," ucapnya dengan mengusap kepala bocah tersebut tak lupa ino memberikan kartu namanya kepada bocah tersebut.

"Nee-chan tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. Wah, benarkah? Hum, aku akan bermain ke apartment nee-chan jika aku bosan di tempat paman. oh ya, arigatou nee-chan," jawab sang bocah laki-laki itu sembari menerima kartu nama pemberian Ino. "Yamanaka Ino, uhnn Ino nee-chan ka? Yoroshiku, Ino nee~ oh ya namaku Raikuro Senju desu!" Imbuhnya kepada Ino

"Yoroshiku, Raikuro-kun. jaa mata ashita nee~ Raikuro-kun, byee," ujar Ino yang langsung bergegas keluar dari lift dan sebelum pintu lift tertutup ia melambaikan tangannya kepada Raikuro.

"Jaa, Ino nee-chan!" Seru bocah itu yang juga ikut melambaikan tangannya, dan pintu lift pun tertutup, sedangkan Ino melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke apartment miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **» Biro Jodoh (?) «**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sedangkan di dalam lift, bocah laki-laki itu masih menampakkan senyumnya dan sesekali mendongak melihat pamannya yang tampak masih kesal akan wanita tadi.

"Paman, hora nee-chan tadi sepertinya baik ya, kalau dilihat juga dia sayang sama anak kecil? buktinya dia membelaku gara-gara paman memarahiku tadi," ujarnya dengan sedikit terkikik geli.

"Baik apanya? Jangan percaya sama orang yang baru dikenal, Raikuro. jangan-jangan dia mau modus saja itu, biar bisa menculikmu lalu meminta tebusan kepada ayahmu," ungkapnya sedikit menakut-nakuti keponakannya itu.

"Paman Tobirama tak bisa lihat ya? Nee-chan tadi gak berniat jahat kok, paman aja yang sensian. oh ya, kenapa gak paman pdkt aja sama Ino nee? lumayan kan paman, bisa dijadiin calon istri, paman gak merasa kesepian apa? dan lagi paman tu sudah berumur hampir 43 tahun, tapi masih setia dengan status single, jangan-jangan paman Homo ya!" tukas Raikuro yang langsung blak-blakan, Tobirama yang mendengarnya langsung menutup mulut bocah umur 8 tahun itu.

"Sssttt enak saja, paman normal tahu. dan lagi, tahu darimana kau sebutan tentang seperti itu? kau kan masih berumur 8 tahun, Raikuro," ucap Tobirama sedikit mendelik, Raikuro pun melepas bekapan tangan tobirama dan ia memasang cengiran lebar ke pamannya.

"Hehehe~ dari Hanaku nii-san, paman. kan hanaku nii dia itu Fudanshi, juga pacarnya seorang Fujoshi," jelasnya dengan cengiran lebar terpampang jelas di wajah Raikuro.

"Huh? Fujoshi, Fudanshi? ttaku~ kakakmu itu benar-benar mengerikan, juga kelakuan anak jaman sekarang, astaga," ucap Tobirama sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan keponakannya itu, ia tak menyangka jika salah satu si kembar ialah seorang fudanshi, tentu saja tobirama tahu karena dia bekerja di studio anime, jadi paham akan sebutan-sebutan semacam itu. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir jika anak dari kakaknya akan seperti itu.

Tobirama pun kembali menghela nafasnya, ia pun akhirnya mendengarnya dentingan lift tanda jika lift tersebut sampai di lantai 13, lalu pria surai putih tersebut keluar dari dalam lift disusul oleh Raikuro keponakannya yang paling kecil di antara dua keponakannya yang kembar, jarak si kembar dengan Raikuro terpaut 6 tahun, jadi saat ini hanya dia yang bisa di titipi oleh kakaknya. di karenakan dirinya sedang libur kerja, untuk adiknya Itama tak bisa dititipi, karena adiknya tak bisa mengurus Raikuro, Itama terlalu sibuk dengan kekasihnya.

"Hahhh, akhirnya sampai juga, ikkou Raikuro," ujar Tobirama sedikit malas, dan pria itu langsung membuka pintu apartmentnya yang bernomorkan 13022 dengan beberapa digit password tentunya. usai pintu terbuka, Tobirama dan Raikuro pun masuk ke dalam, untuk segera membersihkan diri sehabis makan di luar, selanjutnya mereka berdua akan melakukan aktifitas bersantai di hari kamis yang nyaman ini.

•

•

•

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

•

•

•

 **Chapter 1 done! Dan sebagai ganti Fict "Hanya Settingan" semoga kalian menyukainya readers, ku senang jika kalian menyukainya, tuk mampir sekedar baca kemudian di lanjut klik tombol favorite, follow ataupun reviews~**

 **Ahhh~ rasanya begitu bahagia sekali, okay maaf jika rada ngegaje ya, maklumin ya, ehehehehe *nyengir kuda***

 **Jaa, arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! Selanjutnya semoga author-River selalu aktif dengan story-story yang ku kerjakan ini, doakan semoga lancar! Yoshhhaaaa! Sekali lagi, arigatou, dan bye-byeee *lambai tangan, lalu pergi***

 **\- August, 29 2016 -**


End file.
